I-Acron : unforseen foe
by I-AGOJI1953
Summary: hey there this my first time on here so i decided to put the sequel to my first film which is I-Acron: the living weapon i will post the first movie when i find the document


Following the events of cataclysm and the imagination stealer it's been two months since (aka I-acron) had any readings in the area.

As he was sitting at his desk he pondering to himself how to kill the superior six as he doing some paperwork, one of his sentient drones named obelisk said"my lord there is a visitor here to see you"

he looks up in his human form and said, "Bring them in".

She nods and two businessmen walk in as the one on the right straightens his tie and says, "So we heard you're the guy we need to look for efficient weapons am I correct?"

I-acron (aka Mr.Cro) nods and says " yes the finest in the line"

he gets up and chuckles " how can i help you fine gentlemen?" 

the one the right says " we would like to buy the latest in the market"

the one the left smirks and says "yeah what he said"

smiled and said "alright and how are you going to be paying? chuckles and says " we're not paying for squat unless you give it to us for free"

as well as slams down on the table and says " do you know who i am?"

says "yeah we know."

He pulls out a whistle.

"you're i-acron and this little baby is a sonic whistle this will mess with your programming"

, smirks and says " yeah so give us the weapons or else we'll"-"

obelisk, charging up her cannons and pointing her cannon from behind them, says " or else what?"

,looked and said "ah crud -looks at the one on the right- let's book it!"

gets up and says "after that? Oh no you deserve more than just jail"

he chuckles as the hologram fades away and reveals his true form and said "you'll be my new drones!"

they panic as robotic arms come out of the walls and grab them

,"NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THIS!"

I-acron chuckles and said " sorry boys you asked for it" the arms takes them away to a the downstairs to a lab.

They panic as being strapped down on a table as I-acron walks into the lab as he smiles and says "Oh look company!"

he chuckles as the one the left said " Please we're just messing around"

chuckles nervous, i-acron has an unimpressed look on his face and says " Do you think i'm a fool?"

He slams on the table as looks away-

"When someone messes with me, , they don't get death" 

,says "W-w-what can be worse than death?" I-acron looks at the one on the right and gets closer then says " Oh trust me Mr. Edward -chuckles- you don't want to know"

I-acron smiles as robotic arms come down from the ceiling they scream and panic as he smiles devilishly and then looks at obelisk and says " Can you call me down once their limbs are separated?"

Obelisk nods and says " Yes i notify once the process is done my lord"

he chuckles and rubs her chin then says " Good" walks out of the room.

as sits down at his desk and continues his paperwork he gets call from The President of The UN (aka Sinapse) as screen pops up from 's desk.

The President of the UN looks puzzled but calm and says" Ah Mr. Cro how's your "Business" coming along?"

Mr. Cro smirks and says" Oh it's been going absolutely marvelous well since you given a very generous donation i've been building drone after drone"

The President of the UN smiles devilishly and says" Good…. Any trouble with the superior six lately?"

snort and says "Not lately sir they seem to think that their new AI is me, that somehow i got into their system and reformed myself into a new body -chuckles- the fools don't know who to trust anymore"

The President of The UN raises his eyebrows and says "And how do you know this?"

leans forward on his chair as he says "Heh well let's just say i have a drone working inside the walls of the superior six's headquarters -shows a little bug drone in his palm- always count the little things in life"

The President of The UN smiles and says "Excellent i bid you farewell ."

tips the President of The UN as the screen turns off intercoms Obelisk to check the process as a smaller screen pops up and says " How are our "guest" my pet?"

Obelisk smirks and says" They're ready for the processing my lord"

smiles and says" Mmmmm~ good i'll be right down"

Obelisk nods and says " i'll be waiting for you" as he gets up a alarm goes off as growls and says 

" WHO THE HELL IS INTRUDING MY FACILITY?!"

as he marches out his office he sees an orange and pink robotic suit (the Bionic Angel armor) with a familiar face his daughter Susan but she's much older then she was when left them alone which had long forgotten stealing some equipment from storage units as I-acron pulls out his his swords from his arms and says " Stop right there or else be obliterated!"

Susan looks at I-acron for a second and whispers "I'll bring you back dad "

then Susan dashes away in lightspeed as I-acron yells loudly and says " COMPUTER WHERE IS SHE?!"

The Computer says " I'm sorry sir but she has left the facility"

I-acron growls in anger as he walks to the storage unit that has been opened and says " DAMN! -slams his fist on the side of the wall- she has stolen many blueprints for my next project!"

snorts angrily as Obelisk runs to him and says " My lord what has happened here?-she looks at the storage unit-"

as he lifts up his head and looks at Obelisk and sends the images to her of Susan then says "She's the one who stole my blueprints go find her and kill her"

Obelisk nods and runs off as walks downstairs to the remaining corpses of the business men. as I-acron pushes a button and a panel opens up to reveal new Drone bodies

The Drone on the right looked like a pray mantis with rocket soldiers on it's back, on the Drone on the left was more wolf themed with claws and a head mounted cannon but standing on two legs.

As two large mechanical arms lift up Mr. Edward into the Pray mantis drone and into the wolf drone

as the casing around the drones close around them they awaken

as they look at each other and break off from the wall and they kneel to I-acron as they say " master"

I-acron smirks and says "Welcome -looks at the pray mantis one- Worflow and -looks at the wolf one- Tracker"

they get up as Tracker says "What is our first mission master?"

I-acron smiles and says" I need you two for a supply run for my new project"

they solute and as they say " Yes sir!"

they walk out of the room as I-acron pops up his screen and intercoms Obelisk and says "Obelisk what's the status on our little thief?"

as Obelisk was right on Susan's tail and says " I'm right behind her sir!"

I-acron smiles and says " Good eliminate her once you get in range"

Obelisk nods as Susan pants while saying " Jeez this is one fast robot dino-chick"

as Obelisk charges up her beam cannon Susan turns around while running backwards then shoots a sticking substance onto the ground as Obelisk trips and falls onto it

Susan stops and walks over to Obelisk as Obelisk struggles to get free then Obelisk looks up at her and says " Once i get out of this mess you'll regret ever stepping into my master's domain"

Susan looks down at Obelisk and says " you underestimate me dino bitch!"

Obelisk growls and struggles as Susan runs off as Susan returns to her home which was the house that her family once lived as Susan press a button to open up the garage which has full of gadgets and cool armory as Susan takes off her mobile suit and walks into the house and walks into the kitchen and says " Mom i'm home"

as the Lights turn on a hologram of Gannett appears and says " hey how was your day?"

as Susan sits down and says "Good i visit dad today….-as she looks up at Gannet with a concerned look-"as Gannett says " Did he see you?"

Susan nods and says " Yeah but he barely recognized me -sighs- i wish i knew where they kept so i have info about where he hid his memories-sheds a tear and starts to cry-"

Gannett comforts her and says " Hey now my child your father wouldn't want to see you like this-puts her hand on Susan's chest- no matter what i'm sure he has a little bit of us left inside him"

Susan looks up at Gannett and says " But you're just a memory of me"

Gannett hugs her and says " That doesn't mean i'm not watching you grow into a beautiful woman -wipes a tear off of Susan's cheek- now -gets up- would you like to have an omelet or have leftovers from last nights pulled pork"

Susan smiles warmly and says " You're right mom i just gotta bring him back and also a western omelet to be more specific"

Gannet smiles and says " Heh alright"

As Gannett disappears, the stove turns on and as several mechanical arms pulls out the ingredients for an western omelet.

Meanwhile Obelisk still struggling to get out the sticking mess as Tracker and Worflow walk up to Obelisk

as they look at each other then Tracker says " One of us?"

Worflow replies " Eh probably"

Tracker frees her by heating up Trackers claws with internal heater and slices the sticky liquid with Trackers claws then Obelisk gets up and snorts then Obelisk looks at her meter and says" Damn i gotta recharge -looks at the two- i'm guessing your new drones?"

Tracker and Worflow nods Obelisk snorts and says " Well it good to have more on the team" Tracker ,

Worflow and Obelisk return to the facility where a very angry I-acron sitting at his desk As Tracker and Worflow put down the supplies as Tracker says " We got the supplies for you master"

I-acron stood silent then says " good, now leave me be"

They both nod and walk out as Obelisk says " My lord just i could explain she…"

I-acron lifts up his hand indicating to be silent and says "It's alright my pet -gets up- i know i didn't see it either ...go recharge"

Obelisk nods and says "Thank you my lord.. I won't fail you again" I-acron chuckles "Oh i know you won't" smiles

Obelisk walk out the room I-acron sighs happily as he pulls out data tracks of 's location and says " You think you're safe in prison doctor?-chuckles- you are a fool if you think that i now know your location!"

I-acron inserts into the computer as a map pops up as I-acron leans forward seeing the map shows he's the toronto prison facility I-acron smiles and says "their you are doctor -chuckles- once i retrieve you i'll learn on how you made me -smirks and gets up-"

the roof of the building splits open as the roof of the facility Susan looks up and see I-acron flying out of the roof then Susan follows him while saying " Maybe he's found -gasp- if that's true i gotta get their before he does"

Susan zips more faster then stops and looks up at I-acron and then Susan looks at the toronto prison facility and says " So this is where the madman lies serves him right to be in jail -sighs- but he deserves more than jail what he did to my father"

Susan passes by some security guards and heads to 's cell where he's locked up in a glass container with his hung low then hears something from the distance and says " Oh god he's here!-gets to the back of the jail cell- he's after me! I don't wanna die!-then he sees a bright orange glow- PLEASE I-ACRON SPARE ME!"

as falls to his knees as shivers in fear then hear a feminine voice saying " Spare me your grievances doctor"

looks seeing Susan instead of I-acron then sits up and says " You're his daughter aren't you?

Susan nods and says" yes i doctor give me the usb port for his memories you stole for your little project"

sighs as he pulls out a usb and hands to Susan willingly and says " Take it it's the least redeeming thing that i have left"

Susan takes it and says " -she looks at him- i hope you learned your lesson doctor"

sighs and smiles warmly "Trust me i learned my lesson eh may i ask a question before you go?"

Susan nods and says " Sure" " are you part of…" Susan interrupts him by saying " no i'm not part of the superior six i don't believe in violence"

as the ceiling collapses the dust revealing it to be I-acron, I-acron yells in rage as he charges at Susan dodges and speeds out of the facility

I-acron angrily runs after her but stops for a bit to look at and says "doctor"

sighs "I-acron"

I-acron files after Susan.

Susan pants as I-acron catches up to Susan and says " GIVE ME THAT USB PORT CHILD! OR SUFFER!"

Susan looks at him and says " You'll have to pry it from my hands you freak!"

I-acron lands in front of her and says " Alright -stabs her quickly with his sharp claws as Susan gasp as I-acron chuckles- foolish girl -takes the usb and files off-"

Susan rolls onto back coughs up blood and says " welp at least i got to see dad again"

as she faints meanwhile I-acron lands in the facility as I-acron chuckles and says " Finally! -pants- i finally figured out how he built me"

I-acron puts the usb into his head as all the memories roll back into mind

I-acron screams in agony remembering all the painful process that lead to his demise I-acron pulls it out and pants then crushes it pushes a button and says " Obelisk can you bring the car around?" Obelisk says " Of course my lord" I-acron sighs and says -thank you" I-acron walks to the elevator turns into and enters the elevator then exits it and walks in the futuristic car and then drives off to a semi-large mansion  
The end!

Post-credit scene: as Mr. Cro is looking through important information that could lead to helping with his world domination over the humans, he gives a sinister look when he finds the items he needs: the Ultra Sapphires. He programs Obelisk to locate them and immediately gets result for the location of one of them: a blue sapphire. He gives a evil laugh when a picture of the sapphires is shown to him.


End file.
